Retorno
by Akane-chan17
Summary: Sin Remitente ni destinatario la carta solamente decía: "Ven", una orden simple y clara. Con un nudo en la garganta, Marceline comprendió que tendría que abandonar Ooo durante algunos años. Sin embargo no podía tener la seguridad de que al regresar Finn seguiría allí. Así como un día ella llegó y él ya estaba, algún día podría regresar y no encontrarlo ahí.
1. Prologo

**Bueno, un lapsus de inspiración para Hora de Aventura… Debo confesar que llevaba planeando esta historia (100% Finnceline) desde el año pasado pero me faltaba algo, un punto clave que me diera la escusa perfecta para que Marcelin dejara Ooo… pf… en fin. Creo que jo tengo nada más que decir. Espero que disfruten de mi Fic. **

**Advertencia: Para armar esta historia cambie algunas cosas en el contexto de "Hora de Aventura" y, como se tratara mucho del pasado de Marcy, ocupare muchas teorías y fantasías mías. Esto es un Fic, no es la absoluta verdad ni nada por el estilo así que, si no te gusta no critiques y ve a buscar algo que cumpla con tus exigencias… (es necesario poner estas cosas porque si no…)**

**También debo decir que es mi primer Fic de HdA así que… espero que les guste…**

**Los derechos de Hora de Aventura pertenecen a Pendleton Ward y a Cartoon Network. Yo solo baso mis historias en su trama y personajes por medio de hipótesis y fantasías ñ_ñ…**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Entró en la casa y vio el sobre la mesa. Había sido pulcramente depositado sobre esta, como si, quien fuere que la había dejado allí, se hubiera tomado la molestia (o mejor dicho la libertad) de entrar descaradamente en la propiedad para dejarla allí. Desde que la vio supo de quien era. No había necesidad de abrir el misterioso sobre para saber que él la había enviado. Tras dejar sus cosas sobre el sofá, Marceline se acercó a la mesa para tomar aquel objeto entre sus manos. Adentro encontró solamente una tarjeta con un sencillo mensaje escrito. Sin Remitente, destinatario ni ninguna de esas cosas insignificantes la carta solamente decía: "Ven", una orden simple y clara.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Marceline comprendió que tendría que abandonar Ooo durante algunos años. Comúnmente esto no llegaba a afectarle, pero en esta ocasión había un factor que no había estado presente en todas las demás ocasiones: Finn, el humano. Hace ya tanto tiempo que no lidiaba con la palabra "humano" que el hecho de considerar que volvía a formar parte de su vida (o su no vida) le provocaba un conflicto más grande de lo que debería. Humano era lo más efímero que pudiera haber en ese mundo, la llama que se extinguía más rápido. Siempre que se iba podía tener la seguridad de que al regresar estarían la misma Dulce Princesa, el mismo Pan de Canela y el mismo Rey Helado aguardando por ella en un mundo eterno y sin cambios. Sin embargo no podía tener la seguridad de que al regresar Finn seguiría allí. Así como un día llegó y ya estaba, algún día podría regresar y no encontrarlo ahí.

Tras un suspiro resignado dejo el sobre y la tarjeta sobre la mesa y subió a su habitación a empacar las cosas importantes que necesitaría como su bajo-hacha, algo de ropa y tizas rojas para el camino. Después de eso salió nuevamente de la casa, la casa que Finn había construido. Tenía que avisar a Bonnibel que se iba, pasar a checar que Simon estuviera bien y hacer un trato con Gunter para asegurarse que lo cuidaría como es debido. También tenía que despedirse de Finn, aunque sería mejor que no supiera nada.

Al final llegó a la casa del árbol como si solo pasara a molestar en un día normal. Jugaron con BMO, molestaron Jake y se divirtieron. Ella disfruto cada minuto, cada segundo y cada instante como si fueran los últimos porque, quizá, así era. Después se despidió: "Adiós, chicos, nos vemos después", nadie sospecho de ella. Regresó a su casa, tomó su maleta y se fue de Ooo.

Por un momento pensó en ir por la Nocheosfera, pero lo descarto de inmediato. El problema de ir _allá_ volando era el momento en que tendría que avanzar por el vació. _Él_ le había enseñado a volar sobre los grandes espacios de nada que se formaban entre las islas gigantescas en las que había quedado dividido el planeta. Tras la Guerra de los Champiñones la radiación había desatado una serie de eventos que debilitó el campo gravitacional de la tierra y sumado a los grandes estragos que causaron las bombas en el relieve trozos de tierra se despegaron y se alejaron un podo del centro dejando grandes espacio de nada que separaban las islas. Solo algunos como ella y los de su especie tenían la capacidad para viajar de una isla a otra.

Aun recordaba como lo había conocido. Entre todas las razas de zombies producto de la radiación había una en especial que la gente había apartado de las demás. Las características de estos "zombies" era que mantenían su belleza e inteligencia, además de que se alimentaban de la sangre y no de la carne. Sin poder ocultar su parecido con la mundialmente famosa novela: _Drácul_a, los "Vampiros", comenzaron a existir. Habrá tenido cerca de 14 años cuando un joven vampiro se acercó a ella burlándose de Hambo, su adorado oso de peluche. Sin embargo cuando descubrió que ella era mitad demonio la acogió en su tribu, como quien acoge a un perro de la calle, pasando ella a ser la mascota de un grupo de vampiros. _Él _jamás permitió que nadie se le acercara más de lo estrictamente necesario por temor a que la quisieran morder. Cuando cumplió los 18 años, con el consentimiento de ella, _él_ la convirtió en una de ellos y la ayudo a sobrellevar el proceso de adaptación a su nueva condición en lo que llevar viviendo con ellos por 4 años fue de gran ayuda. Hará cosa de 50 años después de eso el Rey Vampiro quiso reclamar su tribu como una más en su poder. Ellos se negaron y lo combatieron. Solamente _él_ y ella, quienes eran mitad demonio, lograron sobrevivir al final y escaparon jurando venganza.

—Marcy—le había dicho _él_—, si lo matamos tendremos su titulo. Esto no es una proposición de matrimonio, no quiero que te vayas a confundir pero… Marcy, si lo matamos, ¿te convertirías en mi reina?

Marceline lo miró por un momento. Tras separarse Simon la presencia de _él_ se había convertido en un gran consuelo. Y si, para seguir cerca de él, tenía que ser la Reina vampiro, lo sería.

—Solo si yo casi no hago nada—acepto sonriéndole con Hambo entre sus manos. Aquel peluche que, con los años, se había lleno de parces y había pasado de ser rojo a un rosa no muy claro. Su único recuerdo de Simon. Aunque ella sabía bien dónde encontrarlo, en una ciudad un poco más al norte que se estaba convirtiendo gradualmente en un mundo de hielo, justo donde lo había dejado la última vez que lo vio, no quería enfrentarse a la realidad, una donde se acercará y Simon no fuera capaz de reconocerla.

Dejaron Estados Unidos y el continente Americano atrás, lugar que más tarde sería la tierra de Ooo, y se dirigieron a Europa y Reino Unido siguiéndole la pista al Rey Vampiro. Lo encontraron, lo mataron, se volvieron reyes y vivieron en esas tierras durante mucho tiempo. Fue _él _quien le enseño que un hacha demoniaca puede ser un excelente bajo, fue él quien le enseñó a vivir al máximo, fue con _él _que descubrió que mientras tuviera algo rojo la sangre no sería necesaria, fue _él _quien la hizo feliz por muchos años… fue gracias a _él_ que aprendió lo mucho que puede doler volverte cercano a un humano cuando lo vio llorar por la mujer que amó.

Marceline se abrió paso por los pasillos hasta la sala del Rey. Hay, sentado de manera informal y despreocupada, estaba su gran amigo y compañero: Marshall Lee.

— ¿Como estas, Marcy?, bienvenida a Aaa.

Marshall sonrió y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que devolverle la sonrisa…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado… Dejen sus Reviews y no hagan crítica destructiva por favor… toda critica constructiva es bienvenida…**


	2. 1 Ausencia

**Hola a quien aún siga esta historia, he decidido cambiar un poco las cosas, el último capítulo que subí no terna de gustarme así que hice este, que por cierto me encantó.**

**Pd.: Mil perdones por mi irregularidad, pero me vuelvo loca con la escuela y mi continua falta de inspiración. (Probablemente no me vuelva a disculpar por esto, cualquier razón de mi retraso siempre es la misma)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Ausencia **

_"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa había sido la primera vez en toda su corta vida humana que había sentido como la esperanza se le escapaba de manos como agua dulce que cae al mar y se contamina.

Miró a su alrededor. La casa no parecía abandonada, pero la latente ausencia de Marceline se llenaba cada rincón del lugar. Había visto el papel doblado sobre la mesa desde el momento en que cruzó el umbral de la puerta, pero lo había dejado ahí con la vaga ilusión de que sus sospechas no fueran más que los simples desvaríos de un chico de 15 años. Había subido a la habitación de la vampiresa pero no la había encontrado. Aun había ropa en el armario, aunque era mucho menos de la usual. El bajo-hacha no estaba ahí, eso era normal porque Marceline lo cargaba a todas partes, pero tampoco logró hallar ninguno de los instrumentos que la chica usaba para limpiarlo. Bajo de nuevo a la sala y volvió a echar un vistazo a su alrededor. La casa no parecía abandonada, mas sin embargo, se sentía totalmente abandonada.

Sin poder postergarlo más se aproximó a la mesa y tomo la nota entre sus manos.

"_Ya vuelvo"_

Era una frase bastante incierta. ¿Cuándo?, ¿cuándo regresaría? Tomó asiento y volvió a repasar la nota. ¿A cuánto tiempo se podía referir un vampiro cuando ponía _"Ya vengo"_ en un trocito de papel doblado?

— ¿Unos minutos?, ¿unas horas?—se preguntó en voz alta, luego miró a su alrededor y negó para sí. Ese aire de abandono no podía ser por menos de una semana— ¿Un mes?—volvió a proponerse y sintió sus palabras de lo más estúpidas—, ¿dos meses?—aún más estúpido, trago grueso y se hizo la siguiente proposición—, ¿un año?

Volvió a negar. Esa proposición ya era lo suficientemente dolorosa como para que lágrimas comenzaran a escurrir por su aún infantil rostro. Conocía la respuesta, oh, claro que la conocía, después de todo había vivido en la casa de la vampiresa desde siempre y no la había conocido sino hasta los 12 años, pero la respuesta era demasiado dolorosa como para siquiera considerarla, y de alguna manera decirla en voz alta la volvería una realidad.

Guardó la nota en su mochila y observó a su alrededor. Se había encontrado Marceline apenas el día anterior, ella misma había ido a verlos a la casa del árbol, aun así la ausencia de la chica era total en aquel lugar. Trago grueso. Estaba a la deriva en medio del aterrador mar que tanto odiaba, sostenía con sus manos, como si fueran un cuenco, un pequeño resto de agua dulce que no podía tomar porque se acabaría pero que de alguna manera le hacía sentir un pequeño contacto con lo conocido en aquel desconocido mundo. Pero si no se la tomaba pronto el agua se evaporaría, o terminaría de escurrirse por completo de entre sus dedos.

Fin se mordió el labio en un gesto de nerviosismo. Respiró hondo y dijo:

—No volverá… no volverá sino hasta dentro de algunos años… más de dos años, más de 3, más de 4… quizá 5, ó 10… ó 12, cuando tenga 27 años… o aún más tiempo, no lo sé—rompió en llanto—… puedo que no la vuelva a ver jamás—concluyó entre los espasmos que le producía el llanto.

Trató de consolarse, trato de auto-convencerse de que seguiría siendo físicamente menor que ella cuando se encontraran de nuevo, de que se encontrarían de nuevo, de que la volvería a ver. Pero por más que se lo repetía no podía creer en sus propias palabras. Ya había dejado caer el agua dulce en aquel inmenso mar. Estaba a la deriva, desprotegido y completamente solo… completamente devastado.

Nunca antes se había sentido así, ni cuando era un bebe abandonado en el bosque, ni cuando sus padres adoptivos murieron… nunca antes había sentido una soledad tan perturbadora, tan desgarradora, tan insoportable. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera?


	3. 2 Cumplir 18

**Capitulo nuevo!... Si es que aún hay alguien que me lea... en fin, cambie el primer capítulo para darle un giro ligeramente diferente a la historia, y creo que es justamente lo que me hacía falta para poder seguir… Sin más los dejo con el capítulo :3**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Cumplir 18**

"_Sabía que esa nota no estaba dirigida a él… Aun así lo tomó como una señal"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquel día cumplía 18 años, ¿y?, no le veía nada particularmente especial a ese día, nada bueno al menos. Seguía sin entender porque todo el mundo montaba semejante espectáculo por algo tan tonto. Desde hacía una semana que la gente no hablaba de otra cosa más que de su cumpleaños, tanto así que ya habían comenzado a hostigarlo, cosa que, aunque desde los 17 años era más fácil que ocurriera, era muy poco usual en él. Probablemente su intolerancia a la situación se debía a que ese día cumplía la misma edad física que Marceline y aún seguía sin poder verla. Tres años atrás se había tratado de auto-convencer de 3 cosas: que volvería a ver a la vampiresa, de que se la volvería a encontrar cara a cara y de que seguiría siendo físicamente menor a ella cuando eso pasara. A partir de ese día tenía un año, un año para encontrarla antes de volverse mayor ella.

Respiró hondo y miró al techo de su habitación. Jack seguía profundamente dormido en su cajón y dudaba que fuera a despertarse pronto. Hace no menos de 3 días atrás los había escuchado a él y a BP conversar a escondidas sobre la fiesta "sorpresa" que le estaban organizando para ese día. Hace 3 años probablemente la idea le habría fascinado, hace tres años probablemente incluso hubiera fingido o saber nada para hacer las cosas más emocionantes. En la actualidad igualmente había fingido ignorancia total del asunto, pero sus motivos eran completamente diferentes.

Se puso de pie y se arregló tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Jack tenía el sueño pesado, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Se vistió con el pantalón azul marino de corte militar que usaba desde los 16 y con camisa azul cielo de toda la vida. Se calzó unas botas de caza y se ató el cabello con un elástico para recogerlo todo dentro del gorro de oso polar, el cual había modificado meses atrás para dejarlo más holgado. Cosa que provocaba que mechones de cabello se le vinieran a la cara, aunque realmente no le importaba. Se ajustó la funda de cinturón para la espada y otra más para espadas a juego que se colocaba en la espalda para disponerlas en forma de cruz. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y bajó a la sala de estar.

Una vez abajo escogió sus tres espadas y guardo un par de dagas en la mochila. Luego de ello salió de la casa y camino. Caminó tranquilamente todo el trayecto hasta la cueva donde antes viviera Marceline. No sabía si era apego u obsesión, o si se trataba de ambas y algo más, pero desde el día que llegara y descubriera su ausencia se había hecho a la costumbre de pasarse por ahí día con día, como si esperase encontrar de repente una señal que le guiara donde ella e hiciera desaparecer ese nudo de soledad que le oprimía el pecho desde entonces. Llegó y abrió la puerta con delicadeza. "Con permiso", musito antes de entrar y cerrar tras él. Se sentó en el sofá, que era más duro que la piedra aunque ya se había acostumbrado, y respiró hondo los vestigios de la ausencia de quien en algún momento fuese su ama.

Marceline amaba las fiestas, al igual que él. Era por eso mismo que cuando ya no la tuvo consigo las fiestas comenzaron a volverse un suplicio. Cada cosa en ellas le hacía recordar a la vampiresa, cada cosa en ellas le ponía mal. Nunca se lo había contado a nadie, no quería que se preocuparan por él, así que simplemente se resignaba a fingir que le gustaban y a desaparecer misteriosamente siempre que veía una venir.

Se quedó mirando al piso por unos segundos. Probablemente ya conocía a la perfección cada mancha en ese trozo de suelo, lo mismo que con el techo. Después de un momento sacó un trozo de papel de su mochila:

"_Ya vuelvo"_

¿Cuántas veces no lo había leído ya? Suspiró y giró su cabeza para mirar al lugar donde vio aquella nota por primera vez. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, cuando por primera vez en 3 años lo vio. Un trozo de papel, otro tozo de papel, botado a un lado del refrigerador y cubierto de polvo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a tomarlo.

"_Ven"_

Sabía que esa nota no estaba dirigida a él, no conocía a nadie que tuviera esa letra, aunque se parecía bastante a la de Marceline estaba seguro de que no era la misma. Aun así lo tomó como una señal. Marceline lo estaba llamando. Así era como quería interpretar aquello y así era como lo iba a interpretar. Solo un año, se recordó, solo un año antes de ser físicamente mayor que ella.

Sonrió para sí mismo al tiempo que una ola de adrenalina le cruzaba la espalda. Rápidamente tomó su mochila, guardo la nueva nota y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con, lo que sabía, BP creía que no sabía que tenía. Extendió la nota de Marceline sobre la mesa y apoyó sobre ella el rastreador de la dulce princesa. Sonrió al imaginarse la cara de todos al entrar en aquel lugar y encontrar esas dos cosas a juego en el lugar donde debería estar él mismo.

Subió a la habitación de Marceline y buscó en su tocador un listón para el cabello. Se ató el listón a la muñeca y salió del lugar. Lo sentía por Jack que de seguro se preocuparía, pero tenía todo lo que necesitaba para vivir a la intemperie en su mochila y no pensaba arriesgarse a volver a la casa del árbol por temor a que le impidieran marchar.

Se internó en el bosque, caminando fuera del sendero. Tenía que dejar la tierra de Aaa atrás, lo sabía, nadie en todo aquel paraje había sabido darle señal de la vampiresa.

Se sentía motivado, más motivado de lo que nunca antes se había sentido. Caminó con la cabeza en alto y la primera sonrisa sincera que hubiera tenido en meses. Estaba por comenzar una nueva aventura, una aventura que, probablemente, sería una de las experiencias más alocadas que tendría jamás.


	4. 3 Secretos y Revelaciones

**Racha de inspiración inesperada… Es mala para mis calificaciones porque tengo clase en media hora y aún no hago mi tarea… pero bueno, los dejo con el capítulo… **

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Secretos y Revelaciones**

"_**¿Sabes cuál es la relación que tengo yo con él?"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

BP miró con expresión completamente seria al lugar donde reposaba en la mesa el rastreador que le había puesto al chico humano y una nota de Marceline. Se mordió el labio en un gesto de disgusto y frunció el ceño. Había subestimado a Fin, ella se había equivocado en algo… ¡ELLA!... no, no estaba bien, pero por supuesto que eso no estaba nada bien, ella no se equivocaba, de entre todas las personas que pudieran haber cometido semejante error especialmente ella NO pudo haber sido quien lo hiciera… pero lo era…

Se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar una maldición en frente de todos y sintió el dulce sabor de su propia sangre acariciar su lengua lastimada.

—Quiero que mantengan este lugar vigilado las 24 horas del día y me den aviso a la primera señal de Fin—ordenó y salió del lugar con Mentita correteando detrás ella para seguirle el paso—Hagan llegar a mi primo un mensaje lo antes posible. "Quiero hablar contigo cuanto antes, es urgente. Te estaré esperando"—ordeno a su mayordomo al entrar al castillo y se encerró en la sala que ocupaba para las conferencias orográficas que tenía con Gumball.

—Tu primo no está—le informó una figura masculina que apareció en ológrafo—. Pero mi instinto me dice que en realidad quieres hablar conmigo.

—No lo había considerado—aceptó ella—, pero creo que es buena idea.

Marshall Lee le sonrió con sorna y tomó una posición más cómoda en su silla.

— ¿Entonces a que viene tan repentina llamada?, eres tan asquerosamente ordenada que las conferencias "urgentes" se han vuelto signo de mal ahuero.

—Fin el humano escapó, ésta buscando a Marceline—informó ella y el semblante del Rey Vampiro se ensombreció.

—Prometiste cuidar de él—reclamó.

—Le puse un rastreador pero…

— "Pero al parecer sabía que lo tenía", ¿no? Vamos, es el nieto de Fiona, no lo tomes por tonto. Sé que es tu costumbre subestimar a todo aquel que no sea tú, pero a veces tienes que aceptar el hecho de que te rodean más creaturas inteligentes.

—No hables de él como si no fuera nada tuyo—le soltó para desviar el tema.

—Vale, vale… no volveré a mencionar tu evidente error—dijo y sonrió ante la mirada asesina de la princesa.

—Lo importante—continuó tras respirar hondo para tranquilizarse—es que él y Marceline tienen una relación cercana. Cuando ella se fue hubo un notorio cambio en su personalidad. Encontramos el rastreado que le puse y una nota escrita con la letra de Marceline en la casa de Marceline. La nota pone "Ya vuelvo". No encontramos a Finn por ninguna parte. Sospecho que ha de estar intentando dejar Ooo para encontrar a Marceline.

—Deje a ese niño a tu cuidado para no tener que relacionarme con él. No quiero volver a pasar por el infierno que es ver a uno de mis seres queridos morir. Tampoco quiero que Marcy pase por eso ¿Por qué no me informaste acerca de su relación antes?, te había dejado instrucciones de que me avisaras si ocurría algo así… ahora entiendo porque Marcy ha estado tan decaída.

—Tenía curiosidad—admitió la Dulce Princesa y sonrió al chico— ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando dos vampiros procrean?

—No incluyas a un niño humano en tus curiosidades sobre vampiros. Hay muchos vampiros que…

—Ninguno le provoca una atracción especial a Marceline. Y nadie además de ella me dejaría acercarme a sus hijos tanto como me gustaría.

—Tienes razón, nadie le dejaría a sus hijos a la "emperatriz sin corazón".

—Deja de llamarme así, es desagradable.

—No más que tú. De cualquier manera déjalo fuera de esto.

—No, es la única creatura que conozco que me da la seguridad de que su organismo admitirá el veneno vampírico sin destruirse… y el único que puedo estar segura que me obedecerá a pesar de lo fuerte que se volverá.

—Claro, te obedecerá como lo ha hecho ya, ¿no?, abandonándote a ti y a tu dispositivo de rastreo de cuarta con una promesa incierta de volver.

—Volverá, tiene familia aquí y…

—Y esa familia no eres tú.

—Solo quiero que lo busques y lo traigas de vuelta Marshall. Al menos así te puedes asegurar de que Marceline no deje las tierras de Aaa hasta que él muera.

—No puedo confiar en ti después de lo que me acabas de decir.

—Nunca has confiado en mí, no del todo.

—Tienes razón. Nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo hare. Eres una creatura ruin y sin corazón. Como un veneno de sabor dulzón.

—Solo devuélveme a mi humano.

—Te lo encargue, pero él no te pertenece.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer con tu preciada "Marcy"?, ¿piensas dejar que sufra por relacionarse con un humano?

—Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia. Ni el humano, ni Marcy… A partir de ahora me hare cargo de él, así que no metas las narices en donde no te llaman.

La imagen de Marshall desapareció del ológrafo y BP se quedó sola en la habitación. Miró con expresión seria al punto donde antes se encontraba la imagen del Rey Vampiro y sonrió. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

**_.-~*~-._**

Cuando entró al castillo una expresión sombría cruzaba su rostro. Entró azotando los portones y botando la sobrilla a un lado. Marceline se apartó del camino y él la pasó de largo para desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo.

La chica lo miró con mala cara, recogió la sombrilla victoriana, la plegó y la colocó en el cesto. No tenía idea de que era lo que había hecho que se enojara de esa manera, porque definitivamente estaba enojado, pero prefería aguardar a que se le pasara para indagar en el asunto, sabía que si iba a buscarlo como estaban las cosas en ese momento lo más seguro es que ella también se terminara enojando y montara el numerito de siempre.

Aun así, muy en contra de su pensamiento lógico, sus piernas la estaban guiando, lentamente, hasta las fauces de la bestia. Detuvo su andar cuando estuvo frente a la habitación del Rey Vampiro. Se escuchaban una serie de murmullos que venían de adentro. Pegó él oído a la puerta y escuchó con atención.

—Sí, claro, yo te mando una foto, aunque lo veo completamente innecesario… Es que es igualito a Fátima… ¿no la conociste?, ¿en serio?... bueno, se parece mucho a Fiona… No, no, eso si no… te digo que no, no se parece en nada a mí… Gracia te debo una… Claro no te preocupes.

Hubo un silencio prolongado y después de eso la voz de Marshall se hizo presente de nueva cuenta.

—No escuches a hurtadillas—Marceline dio un respingo —. Anda, entra. Necesito hablar de algo contigo.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó entrando de forma tímida.

—Quería preguntarte: ¿Qué relación tienes con Finn el humano?

—Pues yo… emm…—la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa—yo… somos amigos, supongo.

Marshall asintió.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la relación que tengo yo con él?—la chica negó—No, claro que no, yo mismo me encargue de que nadie supiera—Marceline lo miró sin entender—. En alguna ocasión—explico al notar la clara confusión de la chica—te pedí que te encargaras por mí de unos asuntos en Eee. Te tomo cerca de 5 años terminar. En ese tiempo Fátima se embarazó. Ella murió durante el parto y me dejó solo con el niño. Estuve deprimido durante mucho tiempo y empecé a considerar que, dado que la muerte de ella y de Fiona había sido un golpe tan duro para mí, ya no quería seguir relacionándome con humanos. Al final dejé al niño el cuidado de Bonnibel.

Marceline le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Es el hijo de Fátima—musitó entre dientes.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes si Finn era pintadito a ella?, es decir, era prácticamente imposible que aparecería un humano en Ooo a finales del milenio, era prácticamente imposible a menos que no fuera del todo humano y que se tratara de un descendiente de Fiona. Además era rubio, y siempre hubo algo en él que se le hacía familiar.

—Es el nieto de Fiona… —alzó la vista para mirar a Marshall a los ojos— Es tu nieto…

* * *

**Bien, subí el cap hasta que acabaron las clases y al final no hice mi tarea… hay un 40% de probabilidades de que este capítulo me cueste el derecho a examen, así que más vale que les haya gustado a pesar de lo trillado que fue lo del nieto :P… **


	5. 4 Huir

**He aquí un capítulo más… espero que les guste… Este era originalmente el capítulo dos… le hice un par de modificaciones y lo recorte… no estamos leyendo… matta nee!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Huir**

**"_¿Lo entiendes, Gum?, soy una cobarde"_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Despertó cuando lo rayos de sol matutino tocaron sus dedos desnudos. Gritó de dolor y se alejó rápidamente de la ventana. Miro su mano, la tenía ennegrecida en la punta de los dedos. Después miró a su alrededor. Rosa. Suspiro. No estaba dentro de su definición de "un buen día" despertar con quemaduras y rodeada de rosa. ¿Pero que más le quedaba?, cuando se peleaba con Marshall no tenía otro lugar al que ir más que al Dulce Reino de Aaa. Debería de buscarse una buena cueva donde instalarse para evitar esos eventos. Se había salido durante la noche así que no tenía sombrilla ni sombrero ni nada. A menos que quisiera llevar algo rosa consigo no podría volver hasta que volviera a anochecer. Un par de suaves golpecitos a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Marcy?—escucho que la llamaban al otro lado de la puerta—, ¿puedo pasar?

Marcelina se acomodó el pijama (un camisón rosado que había accedido a usar solo porque no pensaba salir con él), se aliso el cabello y abrió la puerta.

—Te traía ropa—le dijo Gumball evitando mirarla de frente, él era un caballero y no miraría a una dama en camisón—. Para que te cambies después de darte una ducha.

Estaba a punto de replicar que no usaría nada rosa cuando se percató que era su propia ropa, no la que llevaba el día anterior, pero sí era suya.

—Pensé que me traerías algo de Bonni—dijo la chica.

—Sé que no te gusta la ropa de mi prima—explico—, así que, como esto siempre pasa, le pedí a Marshall algo de ropa tuya desde la última vez.

Marceline tomó la ropa entre sus manos y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa al otro chico.

—Gracias, Gum.

—Te dejo para que te duches y te cambies. Después si quieres bajar a desayunar yo te espero. Tenemos manzanas y fresas.

—Claro, gracias, ahorita bajo.

El príncipe dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo. Ella en cambio cerró la puerta y vio la ropa que le había traído. Un mono corto de mezclilla y un leotardo de rayas negro y blanco, calcetas (igual rayadas) y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas. Si algo debía de reconocerle al Dulce Príncipe era que conocía bien sus gustos.

Bajo a comer ya fresca por el baño y cómoda en su propia ropa. A pesar de sentirse como mimo siempre había amado ese conjunto pero llevaba años sin usarlo pues se lo había dejado allí la última vez que huyo a Ooo.

Tan pronto entro en el comedor una sirvienta, Mentita de hecho, acercó un plato con frutas rojas para ella y un plato de pastel y helado para Gumball que se hallaba sentado en la cabecera, en la silla más elegante. Ella tomó asiento a su lado y comenzaron a comer. Al principio se mantuvieron en un silencio tenso pero finalmente el chico se decidió a romperlo.

— ¿Te vas a ir?—pregunto.

—Sí, Marshall se quedó con mi bajo-hacha—respondió como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta.

—No—corrigió—, me refiero a que… a si huiras a Ooo otra vez.

—Huir…—Marceline repaso esa palabra para sí. Era una cobarde. A cada mal entendido con su compañero vampiro huía lejos de él evitando enfrentar el problema de frente. A pesar de siempre jactarse de ser muy directa estaba perfectamente consciente de que su relación con el Rey Vampiro no era como la que llevaba con el resto de la gente—Supongo—respondió al fin, en definitiva, era una cobarde.

— ¿No preferirías…?—Gumball buscaba las palabras para expresarse sin que la vampiresa se fuera de ahí como la última vez que trato de entablar esa conversación.

— ¿Hablarlo directamente?—la miró sorprendido, no esperaba tanta cooperación de su parte, ni que estuviera tan calmada—, no—bueno, nada es perfecto—, todavía no me siento preparada para enfrentarlo, además en esta ocasión estoy más molesta que las otras veces. Pero prometo que la próxima vez que vuelva será para enfrentarlo, hablar de frente, no solo lo ocurrido ayer, si no también lo de todas las otras veces. Lo prometo. Pero hasta entonces sigo sin poder darle la cara. ¿Lo entiendes, Gum?, soy una cobarde.

El dulce príncipe se mantuvo en silencio y no volvieron a tocar el tema.

◊º◊ ◊º◊ ◊º◊ ◊º◊ ◊º◊ ◊º◊ ◊º◊ ◊º◊ ◊º◊ ◊º◊ ◊º◊ ◊º◊ ◊º◊ ◊º◊ ◊º◊ ◊º◊

Cuando calló la noche Marceline regreso al castillo para recoger sus cosas y emprender la marcha en dirección a Ooo. Entro por la ventana de su habitación y comenzó a empacar. Sabía que Marshall estaba al otro lado de la puerta, sabía también que él sabía que lo sabía y sabía que en esta ocasión, muy a diferencia de las otras veces, Marshall sentía que todo era su culpa. Pero decidió hacer como si nada para evitar una confrontación y poder irse pronto, estaba demasiado enojada como para escuchar sus disculpas y explicaciones, o al menos quería sentirse de esa manera.

Voló acompañada de la suave brisa nocturna durante toda la noche y todo el día antes de llegar al, tan conocido para ella, bosque que le daba la bienvenida a Ooo.

Mientras cruzaba el bosque se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas ahora, ¿cómo sería Finn ahora? Aunque solo habían pasado 3 años, se tranquilizó mentalmente, 3 años no son nada. Finn no habría cambiado demasiado en tan poco tiempo, ¿o sí? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos negativos y se detuvo un momento en un claro a mitad del bosque.

_¿O sí?_—Marceline se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a tiritar como si tuviera frio, aunque claro que no lo tenía, lo que tenía era miedo, miedo y una inseguridad enorme que muy poca gente había le visto.

Respiró hondo intentando calmarse, tratando de auto-convencerse de que los humanos no podían cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Recuperando las memorias de épocas pasadas. De cómo la poca gente que conoció tras la guerra se transformaba rápidamente en tan solo unos cuantos años. En como ella misma paso de ser una niña a una adulta joven. Pero, ¿y si Finn era diferente?, ¿y si el hecho de nacer en una época en la que los humanos se creían extintos le daba capacidades que los humanos no tenían antes de la guerra?, ¿Y si el ser nieto de un vampiro le brindaba algo de ello también?

Esa última idea parecía bastante lógica, tanto que comenzaba a tranquilizar a la vampiresa. Tomo aire una vez más y lo retuvo en sus pulmones por unos segundos antes de soltarlo de manera gradual. Ella ya no necesitaba oxígeno para vivir (vamos, ni siquiera estaba viva), pero gestos como respirar profundo y suspirar la ayudaban a liberar la fatiga y el estrés.

Una vez mentalizada se dispuso a emprender la marcha de nuevo pero en el instante en que se disponía a hacerlo algo la arrojó contra los árboles más altos y, tras el impacto, cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Se incorporó con pesadez y alzó la vista dispuesta a enfrentar a su agresor pero, cuando lo vio se quedó helada. Aquella creatura era enorme, de figura deforme, aparentemente humanoide, y de un extraño color verde, el mismo que toma la fruta al pudrirse. El lugar donde deberían de encontrarse sus ojos eran dos cuencas vacías de las que se derramaba una asquerosa baba fluorescente, misma sustancia que escurría por su boca. A pesar de que la creatura no parecía especialmente inteligente, había dejado a la reina vampiro totalmente aterrada. Era idéntica a los zombies. Odiaba a esas creaturas y les tenía un miedo que ella consideraba irracional, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta que ella misma era una de esas creaturas. Los Vampiros eran una raza inteligente de los llamados zombies, como se habían denominado a los seres en que se había convertido la humanidad por influencia de la radiación. Sin embargo, a pesar de saberse capaz de vencer a uno, o incluso cientos de ellos (bueno, quizá no tantos), ella sola, su sola imagen le traía recuerdos de una época que había intentado olvidar de manera desesperada.

Marceline se arrastró por el suelo cuando la creatura se acercó a ella. Se sentía patética, como un gusano intentando huir de un ave. Se levantó a trompicones y troto internándose en el bosque. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que la creatura no la pudiera seguir si zigzagueaba entre los árboles. Pero no fue así. Aquel ser tumbaba los arboles a su paso intentando alcanzarla. Entonces intento volar, pero el pánico no le permitía hilar sus ideas de manera correcta, ni siquiera era capaza de ejecutar una acción tan simple como alzar el vuelo. Regreso al claro, quizá el tener un área más despejada podría serle de ayuda.

_Fue buena idea_—se dijo a si misma cuando sintió que sus pies se separaban de la tierra, pero en ese justo momento la creatura la alcanzó y de un golpe la mando unos metros por enfrente hasta chocar con unos matorrales.

Se quedó ahí, tumbada entre las ramas destrozadas por su cuerpo. Era tan patética que ni siquiera era capaz de huir, tan patética que, incluso después de tantos años, le era imposible huir de su pasado. Miró, sin ver en realidad, a la asquerosa creatura que se acercaba lentamente a ella. Recuerdos tormentosos comenzaron a inundar su mente:

_Ella corría de la mano de Simon, tras ellos una horda de zombies les seguía el paso. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en un callejón sin salida. Simon la metió en un automóvil abandonado y encaró a las creaturas que se acercaban. La pequeña y asustada niña le suplicaba desde la ventanilla que no usara la corona, pero no servía de nada, mientras su vida estuviera en riesgo el haría cualquier cosa por salvarla, incluso perderse a sí mismo. _

—Simon—comenzó a llamarlo con voz temblorosa, aunque sabía bien que nadie vendría—, Simon...

_Marshall se acercó a ella con una ternera cargada sobre el hombro. El animal estaba muerto, totalmente muerto, pues el chico había dado la orden a su clan de matar a los animales antes de beber su sangre, después de todo no quería que el virus se esparciera entre estos. _

— _¿Estarás bien comiendo solo esto durante algún tiempo?—le pregunto a la chica. _

—_Si—respondió ella—, es comida al fin y al cabo, después de todo la meta solo es sobrevivir. _

—_No—la corrigió Marshall—, la meta es vivir, aunque sean solo unos segundos, la meta es vivir y vivir es disfrutar. Si no vives, sobrevivir no tiene sentido. _

_Marceline le sonrió, pero la sonrisa se borró de su cara cuando vio a las creaturas que se acercaban a la distancia. _

—_Entra a la cueva—le ordeno y echó la ternera al interior de la misma._

—_Pero…_

—_Los chicos están adentro, ellos te cuidaran mientras yo me encargo de esto._

—_Pero…_

—_Marcy, entra, es una orden. _

—_Pero…_

—_A ver—la tomo de la nuca y unió su frente con la de él—. Estaré bien, ¿sí?, yo ya estoy infectado y el virus es más fuerte. Es más fácil que yo los convierta en vampiros a que me conviertan en uno de los suyos. Estaré bien, Marcy, ellos no podrán conmigo. Ahora entra, no quiero que te pase nada, en un momento te alcanzare. _

Marceline miró a la creatura, cerró los ojos con fuerza y grito con la última gota de fuerza que aún conservaba.

— ¡Marshall!

Después de eso, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse entregándola a la oscuridad. Los sonidos comenzaban a difuminarse con el viento, el dolor desaparecía gradualmente, su mente se ponía en blanco. Lo último que vio fue una silueta postrándose entre ella y la creatura y, después de eso, oscuridad.

* * *

**Respuesta a los Reviews **

**Guest:**

**Yo también espero que ese porcentaje disminuya… pero eso ya lo veré después… de hecho fue el golpe de inspiración que no me dejaba en paz… no creo que me convenga como escritora atrasarme en la escuela… si eso ocurre estaré poniendo el ya inexistente tiempo que tengo para escribir en apeligro… pero na!... no estoy tan loca como para sacrificar demasiado ;) … **

**Me alegra que te haya encantado el cap… y espero que este te haya gustado… ¿ya leías esta historia desde antes?... me harías un gran favor si te pones un seudónimo para dejar tus comentarios… así podré ubicarte :3… nos estamos leyendo… matta nee!**

**poopyy****:**

**Me alegraste el día con tus comentarios… de verdad… me hiciste reír mucho XD… me alegro que te esté gustando la historia… había tenido un par de bloqueos con ella, pero creo que tras la última modificación tengo para un rato de saber lo que parara a continuación… aunque no puedo prometer constancia con las actualizaciones, actualmente tengo una racha de inspiración para esta historia… pero amenaza con abandonarme pronto… en fin, esperemos que siga conmigo un rato más… espero que te haya gustado el cap… nos estamos leyendo… matta nee! **

**Flame n' Shadows****:**

**Gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando… espero seguirme encontrando con tus comentarios de aquí en adelante… nos estamos leyendo… matta nee!**

**jbadillodavila****:**

**Espero que te haya gustado el cap…espero tus reviews… nos estamos leyendo… matta nee!**


	6. 5 Terror

**Paso a dejar esta cosita hermosa rápidamente… es cortito pero espero una buena reacción de esto, creo que es uno de mis capitulitos estrella… :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Terror**

"**Se sentía alegre… se sentía eufórico… todo lo imposible estaba al alcance de su mano"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lo primero que vio fue, increíblemente, la esbelta silueta de una que flotada por sobre las copas de los árboles. Su cabello, como un espeso manto, dejando entrever su cuerpo de tanto en tanto con la luz de la luna delineando su figura. Finn sintió su corazón dar un vuelco e intento, por todos los medios que le eran posibles, contener los destellos de esperanza que danzaba en su joven corazón. Si se dejaba dominar por la esperanza y aquella mujer resultaba no ser su tan querida Reina, el golpe que vendría después, junto con la desilusión, sería demasiado como para llevarlo arrastrando consigo el resto del camino, después de todo ese vago atisbo de esperanza era lo único que lo impulsaba a seguir.

Lo siguiente que vio, cosa que impresionantemente su vista y su subconsciente habían movido a un tercer plano, fue a la creatura. Una cosa aterradora, pero sobre todo asquerosa. Era enorme, vaya Glob a saber cuántos metros media de alto, le escurría baba fluorescente de las cuencas de los ojos y malforme boca y avanzaba a paso torpe pero rápido hacia aquella mujer. Impresionado por no haber visto esa cosa antes, Finn trató de advertir a aquella mujer del peligro, pero había visto a esa cosa demasiado tarde. Sus labios apenas comenzaba a separarse cando la creatura arrojo a la mujer contra el suelo de un solo manotazo. Al ver su silueta desaparecer entre la arboleda y no reaparecer, Finn decidió que definitivamente no podía tratarse de Marceline, su Reina hubiera resurgido airosa y furibunda y habría hecho pagar a la creatura por atacarla por la espalda.

A pesar de ello Finn corrió a toda prisa al lugar donde su silueta se perdiera de vista. Era un héroe después de todo, y no era un título del que le gustara alardear porque si, aun con su corazón ennegrecido y atormentado por la desolación, por la ausencia de la vampiresa, Finn no podía contenerse a sí mismo (aunque tampoco era como si lo intentase) cuando alguien se encontraba en apuros, simplemente así era él, esa era su naturaleza y de no seguirla dejaría de ser él.

Cuando llegó al lugar en cuestión ni la creatura ni la mujer se encontraban ahí, eso lo tena en claro, era imposible no ver como aquella cosa avanzaba torpemente como si tratara de atrapar algo, que seguramente se tratara de aquella mujer, destrozando el bosque a su paso. Aunque se había dado cuenta antes de que esos dos ya no se encontraban ahí desde antes, igualmente se había tenido que aproximara aquel claro, después de todo estaba en el camino que debía seguir para alcanzarlos. Apresuró el paso, no podía dejar que esa pobre mujer siguiera lidiando con eso por mucho más tiempo.

Entonces la creatura giró formando una especie de semicírculo y Finn pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a Marceline. Sí, esa era Marceline, era su cabello negro, lacio y hermoso que ondeaba con el viento, su bella figura que no perdía su sensualidad bajo ninguna situación. Se sentía alegre, no, no, eso era poco, se sentía eufórico, se sentía más que eufórico, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, todo lo imposible estaba al alcance de su mano. Pero había algo mal, la vampiresa no volaba con aquel grácil deslizar tan propio de ella, no, ella estaba corriendo, ¡corría!, con los pies tocando el suelo bajo ellos, uno tras otro, con una velocidad impresionante que sin embargo no llegaba a compararse con aquella que adquiría al volar. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y Finn pudo apreciar como sus hombros temblaban. Ante aquello el chico se planteó la posibilidad de haberse confundido de persona, pero entonces la mujer frente a él giró un poco el rostro, solo un poco, y Finn pudo contemplar el hermoso rostro de su reina nublado por el terror.

Por un par de segundo se quedó paralizado por la impresión, observando impotente la imagen que se alzaba ante él. Miró sin mover ni un solo musculo como Marceline sonreía triunfante, sin dejar de temblar, cuando al llegar de nueva cuenta al claro sus pies finalmente se despegaron de la tierra. Observo sin hacer nada como la creatura la mandaba de un manotazo hasta dar contra unos matorrales.

—Simon—la chica comenzó a llamar desesperadamente el Rey Helado. Pero nada, nadie, ni siquiera él, quien estaba observando todo, acudía en su auxilio—, Simon… —fue entonces que Finn reacciono, posó su mano sobre la espada que colgaba de su cintura y entonces…

— ¡Marshall!—Marceline gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de desvanecerse, antes de que la creatura arremetiera de nueva cuenta contra ella, antes de que Finn pudiera hacer nada…

* * *

**¿Qué puedo decir?, amo mostrar el lado vulnerable de mis personajes (aunque estos no sean propiamente mis personajes también se aplica)…**

**Amo el contraste entre el titulo y la frase: Terror,**"**Se sentía alegre… se sentía eufórico… todo lo imposible estaba al alcance de su mano", es hemoso *-* :3  
**

**poopyy**** : ¿Puedes creer que el leer tu comentario apenas despertarme me hizo ponerme a escribir esto?**


	7. 6 Marshal Lee

**He aquí el nuevo capitulo :3… **

**No tengo muchoi que decir así que solo los dejo para que lean ;) **

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Marshall Lee**

"…_**para él Marceline no era una chica fuerte e invencible, para él era una niña frágil que necesitaba de alguien que la cuidara"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se despidió de Marceline a la entrada del castillo. Vio desvanecer su figura tras la negrura de la noche y echó a andar por los pacillos del recinto. Caminó tranquilo y despreocupado hasta que dio con una puerta entreabierta. Se trataba de la sala de conferencias holográficas. Extraño, él era la única persona que usaba esa sala y siempre se aseguraba de cerrar bien la puerta, además no había usado esa sala en casi dos meses. Entro con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Estaba vacía, todo en su lugar, el hológrafo apagado, tal y como debería. Se acercó a él y lo encendió. Tenía registrada una conferencia más de las que debía. Extrajo la tarjeta de memoria y descargó el contenido en una computadora especial. Echó a andar la última grabación.

Por una parte podía ver a su prima en miniatura de pie sobre el primer proyector. Por otra, estaba Marshall en el segundo proyector. Se desenvolvían con naturalidad en una discusión intensa sacando a relucir parte de ellos mismos que rara vez mostraban y soltándose una que otra verdad en un intento vano de hacer caer al otro. Terminó en un berrinche por parte de ambos. Empate… o casi. Al final la imagen de Marshall desaparecía pero la de su prima duraba un poco más, apenas un instante, miraba directamente al lugar donde Marshall había desaparecido… y estaba sonriendo.

Gumball sintió un escalofrió, Bonnie estaba controlando los hilos, como siempre. Él y su prima tenían muchas cosas en común y a la vez eran muy diferente. Él era muy calmado, Bonnie era explosiva, él se dejaba llevar por los deseos de sus súbditos, ella no dejaba que las cosas fueran diferente a como las había planeado. Ambos harían cualquier cosa por sus reinos, pero él procuraba buscar soluciones gentiles mientras que ella drásticamente pisoteaba a quien fuera necesario. Ambos tenían un amor enfermizo por la ciencia y, aunque él se lo tenía mejor escondido, ambos harían lo que fuera por ella… realmente cualquier cosa.

—Mentita—llamo a su sirvienta mientras apagaba la computadora. Tenía una expresión tan seria y escalofriante que parecía otra persona.

— ¿Me llamaba, señor?—la chica entro con cautela, el tono de su amo la había puesto alerta.

—Comunícate con tu hermano, necesito entregarle un mensaje a Bonnibel: "Marceline va en camino".

—Como desee, señor—Mentita hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Marshall se mantenía recargado en la puerta de la habitación de Marceline. Podía escuchar claramente su respiración agitada. Estaba nerviosa. Ella tendía a hacer cosas como esa cuando estaba nerviosa o asustada, cosas de humanos que ellos ya no deberían de hacer, cosas como respirar. Quería entrar a la habitación, quería abordar a la chica y disculparse por todo, quería rogarle que no se fuera, decirle que era un idiota y que la necesitaba. Pero no podía, no con la carga tan grande de culpabilidad que llevaba encima. Escuchó el cierre de la maleta cerrarse y dio un respingo. Intentó hacer que su cuerpo se moviera, que reaccionara. Quería ser impulsivo e ir contra la culpa, ser un poco egoísta con ella. Pero no podía, no pudo, su cuerpo simplemente siguió ahí, tieso, negándose a mover ni un solo musculo.

Entonces el castillo se sumió se una solitaria penumbra. Marceline se había ido y, como siempre, se había llevado la poca alegría del lugar consigo.

Se separó lentamente de la puerta y entró. Vacío ¿Qué más podía esperar? Se quedó ahí, de pie y con la mirada perdida, en aquella nostálgica y solitaria habitación por un par de minutos. Entonces un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado corrió a su propia habitación, tomó su bajo-hacha y salió volando por la ventana en la misma dirección que Marceline, siguiendo el rastro de su aroma.

Tenía los sentidos más despiertos que de costumbre. Aquel escalofrío no le indicaba nada bueno. Cuando estaba cruzando sobre el gran vacío entre islas noto un cambio. Unos kilómetros por delante, ya entrado en un bosque de Ooo, el aroma de la chica se mesclaba con otros dos: miedo y carne podrida con un particular toque dulzón. Reconocería ese olor donde fuera, había pasado los primeros años de su vida vampírica rodeado de él y en alerta al mismo por la seguridad de Marceline. Se detuvo con aparente calma, agudizó aún más sus sentidos y busco a la chica, no tenía tiempo para seguir sobre el rastro, tenía que encontrar un camino directo. Marceline cambiaba drásticamente ante la presencia de esas asquerosas creaturas y eso lo tenía preocupado, es más, podría jurar que el escalofrío que sintió se debía a ello. Encontró a Marceline y a la creatura en menos de un segundo, había otra cosa ahí, pero de momento decidió ignorarlo.

Avanzó en línea recta hasta la posición de la chica. Cuando se acercó un poco más pudo ver a la creatura, un gigante infectado. Era sospechoso que con algo así rondando por ahí Bonnie no hubiera tomado medidas, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar por el momento. Preparó su hacha de doble hoja para atacar, se alegraba de haberla traído, eso le facilitaría el trabajo. Se precipitó a toda velocidad sobre la creatura, guiado por la ira de sentir el pánico de la persona más preciada en su vida eterna y controlado por la serena madures que había adquirido tras un milenio de vida. Apoyó el filo del hacha sobre la cabeza de esa cosa, justo donde terminaba su frente, y la impulsó hacia abajo, hasta llegar al ras del suelo. Se irguió, su rostro serio miraba al frente sin ver en realidad, con los ojos vacíos y los labios entre tensos y relajados.

Sus sentidos agudizados podías notarlo todo. La creatura cayendo hacia atrás, con el frente partido en dos, la baba escurriendo. Marcy tras de él, a salvo, pero desvaneciéndose. El eco de su propio nombre alejándose. El chico humanos a su derecha, tras unos árboles, en posición de defensa, en shock. Lo estudio con cuidado, él era la otra cosa que había sentido cuando venía en camino. Era un amasijo de sentimientos confusos que se mesclaban con su propio aroma, un aroma que para él era nostálgico y un poco aterrador, un aroma como el bosque mismo al amanecer, cubierto con el rocío de la madrugada, la versión masculina del olor a hierba de Fiona y el olor a rocío de Fátima. Podía sentir en él soledad, lujuria y amor, sorpresa y alivio, miedo y alegría, podía sentir en él una sarta de sentimientos confusos, sentimientos humanos después de todo.

Lo miró de reojo, su sola imagen le lastimaba, se parecían tanto que era cruel. Pidió perdón a las almas de sus difuntas esposa e hija por haber abandonado al niño que ahora le miraba con recelo y en guardia desde detrás de los árboles cercanos. Dejó caer su hacha a un lado mientras el fuego demoniaco consumía la baba que se había impregnado en ésta y desvió la mirada del chico para girarse y concentrarse en Marceline. Se arrodillo junto a ella y la acunó con un brazo mientras que con la mano libre apartaba los mechones de cabello negro de su cara. Tenía el cuerpo magullado, lleno de rasguños y moretones que amenazaban con quedarse hasta que se alimentara debidamente.

Finn pareció entender que no pensaba dañar a Marcy y se acercó a ellos no sin cierto recelo. Separó los labios para hacerle una pregunta, pero no pudo continuar. Marshall había puesto en alto la mano que acariciaba con delicadeza el rostro de la chica y… le había asestado una cachetada. Finn se puso en guardia, dispuesto a atacarlo cuando Marceline abrió los ojos de par en par y miro al hombre que la sostenía en brazos.

—Marshall—musito débilmente, lo miraba con una expresión que indicaba que estaba al borde del llanto, alzó sus manos hacia su cuello y las apoyó con delicadeza sobre éste, estaba temblando—… Viniste…—y entonces se soltó a llorar aferrada a de él.

Finn los miraba sin entender. El tal Marshall abrasaba a la chica con suma delicadeza, como si esperara a que en cualquier momento se fuera a romper. Sintió celos, sintió celos no porque el tipo ese la tuviera entre sus brazos, no porque ella lo hubiera llamado cuando estaba en peligro, aunque tenía que ver con eso la razón de sus celos iba más allá. Viendo todo eso había comprendido dos cosas. La primera: él nunca había conocido a Marceline, no de verdad, la había idealizado y se había olvidado de que también era un ser vivo con miedos, frustraciones y una vida de un milenio más de lo que él había vivido. La segunda: aquella persona, ese tal Marshall, si la conocía, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber exactamente qué hacer en ese momento, como para no sorprenderse del terror en el que estaba sumida la chica, como para que Marceline lo llamara cuando se sentía en peligro… y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla. Él la acunaba con cuidado entre sus brazos, la sostenía con delicadeza porque para él Marceline no era una chica fuerte e invencible, para él era una niña frágil que necesitaba de alguien que la cuidara. Finn se dio cuenta de eso en ese momento, y se sintió pequeño en un mundo demasiado grande para él y su corta vida humana. Se sintió pequeño en la vida de Marceline, tan pequeño como una pulga más en el pelaje de Jack y de Jermaine* cuando eran niños. Se sintió estúpido e iluso yendo en busca de la vampiresa. Marceline se había ido sin él, ¿qué podía hacerlo pensar que ella querría verlo otra vez?

Miró una vez más la escena y comenzó a darse la media vuelta, se iría y los dejaría en paz, regresaría al Dulce Reino y se disculparía con la princesa y con su hermano por desaparecer así. Dejaría que Marceline fuera feliz sin él. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Marshall le hacía señas para que se acercara. Acató órdenes con desconfianza y se sentó frente a él.

—Te encargo a Marcy—le dijo con calma tendiéndole a la chica que se había quedado dormida—, tengo que revisar a esa cosa—dijo señalando a la creatura con el pulgar—, me preocupa que algo así haya aparecido aquí. Ella quería verte, me peleé con ella por tu culpa—le dijo para tranquilizarlo, no era una mentira en absoluto—, así que no te vayas, no sin que ella te vea.

Marshall se puso de pie y se aproximó a la cosa que había comenzado a secarse con una rapidez impresionante. La observó con cuidado, tenía el olor fresco de un recién convertido y el putrefacto hedor de un cadáver viejo, y eso le inquietaba, las creaturas a las que estaba acostumbrado llevaban ambos olores en sincronía. Sus órganos internos estaban deshechos, no tenía nada que ver con la cortada que le había hecho, se habían comenzado a desintegrar por el paso de los años tras la muerte. Por el color interno de su piel y la entereza de sus órganos podría aproximar que llevaba d años muerto. Por el color y el olor de la baba y el daño que ésta en específico había causado a los tejidos de la creatura, se podía atrever a decir que no llevaba ni una hora de haberse convertido, tal vez ni media hora.

Prendió a la creatura en fuego demoniaco, sería peligroso dejarla ahí, su piel se estaba secando, pero aún había mucha baba y eso era lo que contagiaba el virus.

—Oye, chico—llamó a Finn quien giró a verlo con una interrogante, había estado viendo a la vampiresa con cara de bobo hasta antes de ello—. ¿Habías visto antes alguna cosa como esta?

—Si—asintió con timidez, ese tipo intimidaba—. Una vez PB intentó hacer un suero que reviviera a la dulce gente, terminó creando zombies. Ahora están encerrados en un foso.

Marshall frunció el ceño mientras veía con desconfianza el espacio donde antes había estado la creatura.

— ¿Dices que convertía cadáveres en zombies?

Finn asintió.

Marshall se perdió en sus pensamientos después de ello, con la vista fija en Marceline y su nieto quien la miraba con adoración. Mierda. Ya era demasiado tarde como para intentar mantenerlos lejos, pasara lo que pasara se buscarían el uno al otro hasta el fin del mundo. Se sentía que había caído en la trampa de la niña de chicle y eso le frustraba. No sabía en qué consistía el plan de Bonnie, pero si ya formaba parte de él prefería que las cosas pasaran más cerca de él que de ella.

—Ustedes dos vendrán conmigo de vuelta a Aaa—sentencio el vampiro mientras levantaba su bajo del suelo y se acercaba a ellos.

—Pero…

—No quiero volver a perder a Marcy de vista—dijo Marshall con tono sereno—, y se bien que tu no quieres separarte de ella. Quieras o no me llevare a Marceline, y entonces tu nos seguirás. Hagamos las cosas juntos desde un principio… Además, hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Es sobre tu familia… tu familia biológica…

—Ya conozco a mi padre.

—Pero no sabes nada de tu madre.

— ¿Tu qué…?

—Después, hablemos de eso cuando hayamos llegado.

—No, yo…

—No importa que hagas, no soltare ni una sola palabra más al respecto, no aquí.

Finn asintió cabizbajo. Le costaba llevarle la contraria al tipo ese… al tipo ese… ¿Quién demonios era el tipo ese?, un vampiro, evidentemente, piel pálida y marcas de mordida en el cuello, colmillos… pero ¿y?, no sabía más del tipo, solo que conocía a Marcy y la cuidaba con recelo, cosa que era bastante evidente.

— ¿Quién eres?—se atrevió a preguntar, no de manera agresiva, no, ya había entendido que él no era su enemigo, no del todo. Su tono era de auténtica curiosidad.

—Mi nombre es Marshall Lee, soy el Rey Vampiro—se presentó con un sonrisa colocando el bajo hacha sobre su hombro con pose altanera.

La mente de Finn corrió a toda prisa. Rey Vampiro, Reina Vampiro, ¿¡Eran esposos!?

—Tú y…—no pudo evitar que su voz temblara, ni que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

—No, no—rio, que reacción más divertida—. Lo del Rey y la Reina Vampiros... puedes considerarlo un título compartido. Marcy es como mi hermanita—sonrió mientras veía a la chica con ternura—, no podría pensar en ella de una forma romántica ni aunque quisiera. Aunque no miento ni exagero al decir que actualmente es la persona más importante en mi vida.

— ¿Actualmente?

—Alguna vez tuve una esposa, y una hija—dijo dando a entender que ellas ya no estaban. Finn se percató de la delicadeza del tema y prefirió no mencionar más al respecto.

—No pude protegerla—murmuró para sí tras unos minutos de tenso silencio.

—Por eso no puedo confiar en ti—repuso el vampiro sin miramientos—. Soy un hermano mayor sobreprotector y muy celoso—espetó mientras se pasaba la correa del bajo-hacha por el hobro—, tendrás que esforzarte. Si quieres algo con ella deberás hacer que yo te acepte. Y de momento estas muy lejos de ello.

— ¿Algo con ella?

—Te gusta Marcy, ¿cierto?

Finn lo miró sorprendido. La pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido y no sabía cómo contestar a ella.

—Yo… yo no…—frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio— ¿crees que es así?

Marshall se soltó a reír. Era un chico bastante crecidito pero parecía un crio.

—Sí, sí me parece. No miras a alguien con semejante adoración a menos que estés enamorado.

Finn miró nerviosamente a su alrededor. Si se lo ponían de esa manera todo encajaba, en especial la manera tan drástica en que su mundo se apagó tras su partida y la tan desesperada manera en que la buscó por tanto tiempo.

Miró a Marshall. Él le había dicho que estuvo casado, y eso implicaba que en algún comento cortejó a una chica y mantuvo un noviazgo. Dudo por un momento antes de hacer su pregunta, pero finalmente tomó valor y aíre y se dignó a hablar.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Tú podrías…? ¿Podrías-ayudarme-a-salir-con-Marcy?—soló de golpe y respiró con dificultad para recuperar el aíre.

—No

—P-pero…

—Ya te lo dije. Primero tienes que hace que te acepte—aclaró tomando a Marceline en brazos ante la mirada de reproche del humano—. Sujétate de mi espalda, nos vamos.

Finn acató órdenes. La situación era bastante incomoda que el vampiro le había dejado en claro que si no obedecía alejaría a Marceline de él y eso no le agradaba.

Finalmente Marshall alzó el vuelo. El bosque se extendía ante ellos y, en la lejanía, Finn pudo ver un destello violeta. No faltaba mucho para el amanecer.

—Parece que no llegaremos muy lejos el día de hoy—suspiró Marshall mirando en la misma dirección y comenzó a avanzar a cierta velocidad. Una carrera contra el tiempo, quería llegar a Aaa ante de que terminara de amanecer, no quería más sorpresas por parte de la princesa chicle.

.

* * *

***Jermaine es el hermano de Finn y Jack… explican su origen el capítulo "Joshua and Margaret Investigations" y lo presentan formalmente en el capítulo con su mismo nombre "Jermaine", los pueden encontrar en ingles subtitulado al español en la página de Pikayoshy en Facebook (al menos yo veo mis capítulos ahí :3 ).**


End file.
